Violet's Story
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: On Violet's birthday, Sofia and her siblings ask about the maid's history with the royal family and, more notably, with her mentor Baileywick.


Violet's Story

Summary: On Violet's birthday, Sofia and her siblings ask about the maid's history with the royal family and, more notably, with her mentor Baileywick.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_!

A/N: To me, Violet is one of the most underappreciated characters on the show. After talking with trueGeek, we agreed it would be good to get a bit more background on Violet. :D So therefore, this story was born! Also, let me just point out that I really only see Violet and Baileywick as friends, but they seem like they'd be a bit closer too. Either way, I enjoyed writing their friendship, which just seems so charming. :) Enjoy!

*Story*

"Another day, another dirty window," lamented the dark-haired maid as she worked fiercely at cleaning one of the more stubborn windows. Violet let out a heavy sigh as she wiped her brow, finally satisfied with the glass's appearance. "Well, it's as good as it's going to get anyway."

"It looks wonderful!"

Violet turned upon hearing a familiar voice and grinned. "You're just saying that, Mr. Baileywick."

"No, I'm not." He stepped toward her and gestured grandly at the large window in question. "That's a magnificently-cleaned window, Violet, and I know my clean windows."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "What is it you want then?"

"Nothing," he insisted, shrugging. "Can't I compliment good work when I see it? After all, competence is of the utmost importance to me, as you know very well." Seeing she was still giving him 'the look,' he chuckled. "I can never get anything past you, can I?"

"After all these years, you'd think you'd know better," she laughed. She paused in surprise when he handed her an intricately-wrapped box. She blinked, staring at him. "Is…this for me?"

"Unless you know another Violet in this castle," he joked lightly.

She smiled thoughtfully and untied the ribbon, lifting the lid from the small box. She gasped before pulling out a small violet pendant in the shape of an actual violet flower. In the center of the flower was one lone yet beautiful diamond, her favorite gemstone but one she'd never been able to afford or own. She looked up at her mentor with a gaping expression. "Mr. Baileywick?"

"You've earned it," he insisted as he took the pendant from her and fastened it to her dress top. "There. Lovely." He smiled. "Happy birthday, Violet." With that said, he gently kissed her hand before walking away, presumably back to his duties.

Violet was at a loss for words. Never would she have imagined someone, much less her mentor and closest friend, to remember her birthday…especially since he and the others stayed so busy. But what surprised her more was her extravagant gift. She wasn't really one for the fancier things in life, but she appreciated them nonetheless. The fact that Baileywick had gone out of his way to get her something so lovely really warmed her heart.

"Violet?"

"Oh, Princess Sofia? Princess Amber! Prince James!" She laughed in surprise as the twins and their younger sister approached her. "You, um… Well, you gave me a fright, you did. How can I help you?"

"We just wanted to tell you happy birthday," Sofia enthused with a bright smile.

"But," Amber interjected with an even happier smile as she stepped in front of Sofia, "we couldn't help but notice the just adorable interaction with you and Baileywick." She gasped as she looked at Violet's new pendant. "Did he get you that?"

Violet blushed at all of the attention and became rather flustered. "It's really not a big deal, Princess Amber. Mr. Baileywick just offered a kind gesture on my birthday. That's all."

"It's a diamond," Amber deadpanned before grinning. "Well, you know what they say."

James rolled his eyes. "Oh, here we go. She's about to go off on a poetic rant about jewelry. Come on, Sof. Watching grass grow would be more entertaining."

The blonde girl shot her twin a look before clearing her throat. "As I was saying, 'Diamonds are girls' best friends.' And you, Violet, now own one of your own. So treat it well."

The brown-haired maid laughed gently. "I appreciate it, Princess Amber, but I'm afraid no diamond, no matter how beautiful, could be a friend of mine. Now Mr. Baileywick, on the other hand, has certainly secured that spot."

Sofia smiled in intrigue. "How long have you guys been friends, Violet?"

"Oh, a long time now… We met when I was just a little thing, working up and down the corridors with my mum. He was so kind—firm but fair." She giggled softly at recalling predominantly forgotten memories. "Ah, that seems so long ago now."

"So you've worked here since you were a little girl?" Sofia clarified, her blue eyes wide.

"Yes." She grabbed her feather duster and continued her usual work as the kids followed her. "I've always enjoyed cleaning, believe it or not, and I didn't fancy becoming a seamstress or a schoolteacher or what have you. Plus I enjoyed the royal family. Your father is a right gem to work for."

"When he's in a good mood," James added with a snicker. "I guess you haven't seen him in a bad one yet."

"Eh, I tend to busy myself constantly, so he rarely expresses such emotion in my presence, Prince James." She chuckled lightly. "Anyway, after my mum retired for health reasons, I took over in her place and have been here ever since. In fact, it was Mr. Baileywick who began overseeing my tasks and chores, and before long we became great friends."

"And what do you normally do for your birthday?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Oh, same old, same old. Dusting here, sweeping there… Sewing up curtains, stitching mends into dresses, and things of the like." She smiled as she noticed the kids looked a little disheartened. "Oh, not to worry, Your Highnesses. As I've stated: I love this job. It's everything I could have ever wanted." She nodded appreciatively toward Sofia. "Especially serving as handmaiden to you, Princess Sofia. I've quite enjoyed watching you grow into a proper and sincere young lady."

Sofia giggled. "Thanks, Violet." She turned toward her siblings, who both seemed to have the same expression on their faces. She could read them well. She then turned back to the brunette. "Violet, we have a birthday gift for you too."

"You don't have to give me anything, Princess." She blinked when James suddenly plucked the feather duster from her hand while Amber grabbed her now free hand and pulled her along.

"Trust me, Violet," the blonde sang happily as she and her siblings led the maid along the corridor. "This will be one birthday you won't forget."

Baileywick stood nervously in the ballroom observing his pocket watch every few seconds. "Oh, where is she?" he mumbled before putting up the watch again. He'd been waiting on Violet for five minutes now, as she was supposed to help finish preparations for a ball that evening. And while five minutes didn't seem like such a big deal to most people, it was a huge deal to the steward. After all, time was of the essence, and Violet was _never_ late.

He turned to one of the other workers. "Micah, have you seen Violet?"

"Oh, no, sir," the young man responded with a shake of his head. "Last I saw her was several hours ago in the dining hall. I'm afraid I don't know where she is." With that said, he carried on with his work.

Baileywick heaved a heavy sigh before resigning himself to the fact that he was just going to have to proceed without the maid. He checked his pocket watch one last time before glancing up as the doors opened. His eyes widened. "Violet?"

The maid smiled shyly as the three royal children ushered her inside. Her hair was down from its usual bun, long brown waves brushing along her back. Instead of her normal blue maid outfit, she now had on a floor-length lavender dress she herself had designed, little violet flowers imprinted in the fabric. The pendant Baileywick had given her was fastened into the top part of the dress. "The children insisted on making me fancy for my birthday," she laughed.

"You look splendid!" the steward acknowledged with a smile. "Lavender looks radiant on you. Did you make this yourself?"

"I did—over quite a few years, that is. Gathering materials every time I earned a bit of money, not to mention finding the time to do so. I'll admit I'm quite happy with the way it turned out."

"Spin around," Amber suggested with a bright grin. "I want to see how the fabric twirls."

"Oh, Princess Amber," Violet laughed before humoring the girl, the soft fabric flowing out at her ankles before returning to its position.

"Ahh! Yes, it's gorgeous! Violet, you _have_ to make my Wassailia outfit this year! Please?"

The brunette shrugged thoughtfully. "I'll certainly consider it, milady. I'd love to." She chuckled as Miranda peaked in and called the kids to get their lunch. She smiled back toward her friend. "This is certainly a birthday I won't forget any time soon."

Baileywick nodded before glancing toward the back of the room, where the orchestra for the evening was practicing. He smiled gently before holding out a hand to his friend. "Care to add to it?"

Violet beamed and took his hand as he elegantly spun her around a few times before beginning to lead her into a dance. "Aren't you the charming steward then?" she teased, giggling as he laughed.

"I try." He twirled her once more before returning to their previous dance. "Happy birthday, Violet."

The end


End file.
